1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates generally to dispenser capsules for various ingredients and more particularly to a dual chambered dispensing capsule for use on a variety of containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Most if not all liquids, creams, gels and even certain powders and other substances are formulated and created for the longest shelf life and not necessarily for optimal performance and/or usefulness. There are many ingredients and/or combinations of ingredients that have reduced shelf life due to requiring combinations of liquid substances. In most all cases when any ingredients are exposed to one another, including air, deterioration begins and the clock on the limited shelf life starts. Also in most products in any category, “Shelf Life” is the key factor with respect expiration dates based on the product and category.
Several attempts have been made to design capsules and containers to improve the shelf life of compositions such as gels, liquids, powders and the like however the majority of the available device rely on a plurality of interconnected parts which are not cost effect to manufacture and assemble. The present invention is designed to be inexpensive to mass produce, fill and seal to be able to deliver an affordable dispensing capsule in virtually any application and category. This invention can be made from a one piece mold or more pieces depending on the desired application with features and benefits for keeping ingredients separate and fresh until time of use. This invention allows formulas and new products in any categories to be invented and made for desired end effects and not for what has to be done do to normal packaging and manufacturing and eliminating many unhealthy ingredients that are currently and normally used to produce most products. The present invention, therefore, is useful for packaging ingredients such as enzymes, calcium and magnesium with bio flavinoids vitamin C, probiotics creatine and many more. Moreover, the present invention allows for the mixing of a plurality of ingredients by providing a multi-chambered dispenser configuration. This provides a substantial improvement over the prior art with respect to shelf life and overall versatility.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the container capsules and related devices in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.